youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bomba King
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Lion King" It will appeared on Youtube on May 23, 2018. Cast: *Baby Simba - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Young Simba - Marty (Eon Kid) *Adult Simba - Nod (Epic) *Young Nala - Ally (Eon Kid) *Adult Nala - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Timon - SpongeBob SquarePants *Pumbaa - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mufasa - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Sarabi - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Scar - Mandrake (Epic) *Shenzi - Mrs. Weebler (Jack) *Banzai - El Primero (Ferdinand) *Ed - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) *Rafiki - Maui (Moana) *Zazu - Blu (Rio) *Sarafina - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *The Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille) *Gopher - Surly (The Nut Job) *Hyenas - Various Villians *Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Bisons (The Good Dinosaur) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Crows (Puss in Boots) *The Beetle - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Simba and Nala's Cub - Diamond Destiny (Storks) Scenes Index: *The Bomba King Part 1- "Circle of Life" *The Bomba King Part 2- Mandrake *The Bomba King Part 3- Marty's First Day *The Bomba King Part 4- (A) Marty's Pouncing Lesson *The Bomba King Part 4- (B) "The Morning Report" *The Bomba King Part 5- Mandrake and Marty's Conversation *The Bomba King Part 6- "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Bomba King Part 7- The Elephant Graveyard *The Bomba King Part 8- Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Bomba King Part 9- The Stampede!/Flynn Rdier's Death/Marty's Exile *The Bomba King Part 10- Mandrake Takes Over Pride Rock *The Bomba King Part 11- Meet SpongeBob and Patrick Star *The Bomba King Part 12- Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Bomba King Part 13- Mandrake in Command *The Bomba King Part 14- Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Bomba King Part 15- M.K. Chased Patrick Star/The Reunion *The Bomba King King Part 16- "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Bomba King Part 17- Nod and M.K.'s Agrument/Archimedes' Wisdom/Nod's Destiny *The Bomba King Part 18- Nod's Return/Mike and Sulley's Distraction *The Bomba King Part 19- Nod Confronts Mandrake/Nod Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Bomba King Part 20- Nod VS. Mandrake/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Bomba King Part 21- End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Prince of Egypt *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse ( *Noah's Ark *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Yogi's Ark Lark *Arthur Christmas *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Joseph: King of Dreams *Moana *Ice Age 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Noah's Ark *Rio 1 & 2 *Tangled *The Good Dinosaur *The Star (2017) *Shrek 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book *Home (2015) *Space Jam *Ratatouille *Eon Kid *The Nut Job *Bee Movie *The Angry Birds Movie *Trolls *Zootopia *Sing (2016) *Jack (TV Series) *Fredinand (2017) *Norm of the North *Penguins of Madagascar *Rango *Puss in Boots *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Epic *The Secret Life of Pets *Storks *Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie-Spoofs